


Housewarming

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Giving Themselves [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, unresolved daddy issues, unresolved mommy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: It’s time for Will and Hannibal’s Housewarming party.  Who is invited, how will it go, which ghosts from the past make an appearance?  Picking up after What Do the Beautiful People Do? and immediately before Afterglow.  Part of the Giving Themselves Series, a season 1 AU where Will and Hannibal begin dating after the Tobias Budge incident.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Alana Bloom opened her mailbox and there it sat. She immediately recognized the handwriting. She held the envelope, and turned it over to open it. The return address had both of their names._

_Beverly Katz came in from her early morning jog and checked the mailbox. In between coupon mailers and bills, was what appeared to be an invitation. She squealed with delight knowing exactly what it was for._

_Mrs. Komeda sat in her solarium when Marie came in and handed her a small bundle of mail. Among the invitations to benefits, art openings, and galas, sat a cream-colored envelope in a thick expensive stock. “Marie,” she called. “Please bring me my calendar.”_

**+++**

“I’m sorry but we can’t live in a mansion. As it is, your house is already way too _mansiony_ ,” Will said as he threw a stick into the clearing. The dogs excitedly ran after it.

Hannibal lifted his jacket collar, trying to keep warm. “Will, if we want enough space for all of us, we need a larger home.”

“All of us? You’re acting like we’re a family of twenty or something,” Will replied as Winston returned the stick, dropping it at his feet. 

“Good boy,” Will said with a smile.

“You’ve vetoed every house the realtor has shown us and have exed out all the homes I had marked for you in the newspaper -- with a very large red marker, might I add.” 

Buster happily ran toward Hannibal, who in turn bent down to scratch him behind the ear. It was clear that Buster was Hannibal’s favorite. Will found it adorable because he was probably the goofiest of the bunch.

“We fit perfectly here, and my home is one-fifth the size of yours. I don’t need a giant home, Hannibal.”

“Then I don’t know what to say. You don’t like any of the homes I’ve selected, you won’t actively look for any you like. Do you not want to live together, Will?”

“What? No. Now you’re just being crazy. If I didn’t want to live with you, I’d probably just disappear.”

“Yes, you would,” Hannibal laughed. “You’re not very good with confrontation.”

Buster ran and came back with a small branch for Hannibal. Hannibal reached down and took it from Buster’s mouth.

“He has you well trained, love,” Will said with a smirk.

“Hush, mongoose,” Hannibal said as he threw the branch once again.

**+++**

“The realtor has one more property for us to see. It’s in Glenwood. A bit far, and I’d rather stay in Baltimore proper than head out,” Hannibal said while shaving. Will stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. 

“Ugh...another one?” Will asked as he dried off.

“Yes, another one for you to steadfastly reject.”

“So then why do we need to see it?”

Hannibal sighed and rinsed his razor, “I surrender, Will. Let’s just move into a cardboard box and call it a day.”

“Will it be a two story cardboard box?”

Hannibal frowned, dried his face, and walked out of the bathroom.

Later that day, Will called Hannibal in between patients. Hannibal looked at his phone and sighed (he’d been doing a lot of that as of late) then smiled, “Yes?”

“See, the thing is...I think I want us to live in your home,” Will said as he sat at his desk in his classroom, and fidgeted.

“Oh?” Hannibal said, surprised.

“I see your place and think of you. I think of all the things we've been through there: the first time we shared a meal, the first time I spent the night, the first time we slept together -- and I don’t want to lose those memories.”

Hannibal smiled, “I understand.”

“Is that okay?”

“Will, I just want to make you happy.”

“This would make me happy.” He paused. “We’d have to rearrange a bunch of stuff -- for the dogs mainly.”

“Of course.”

Will smiled and said, “We have my place, and now we have your place.”

“I believe you mean _our_ places.”

Will laughed, “Yeah, I guess so. Our places. Can we kiss and make up now?” 

“I wasn’t aware we were arguing.”

“Can we just kiss then?”

“I can come over this evening.” 

“Great! See you later.”

Hannibal heard his outer door open. “I have to go. My next patient is here. I love you.”

“And I love you.”

**+++**

Will was grilling some rainbow trout for dinner when the dogs began to bark, signaling Hannibal’s arrival.

Will yelled, “I’m out back! Be right in.”

Hannibal hung up his jacket and walked to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine as Will entered the house carrying a platter of fish.

“Hey,” Will said as he put down the platter, and kissed Hannibal.

“I have something for you to sign,” said Hannibal.

“Sign?”

“Yes.”

Hannibal placed a large envelope from a law firm on the kitchen counter. Will wiped his hands and cautiously opened the envelope. He glanced briefly at the papers in his hand, and immediately knew what they were.

“You put your house under both our names?”

“Yes, and as soon as you sign, it will legally be _our_ house.”

Will smiled broadly, “I can’t believe you did this.”

“We’re partners, Will. Our house, our lives.” Hannibal handed Will a pen

Will grinned and signed the papers. “Shit. Does this mean I should make you co-owner of glorious Wolf Trap Estates? I’m not that organized, but I can get it done.”

Hannibal laughed, “If you’d like.” 

Hannibal poured some wine, handed it to Will and said, “To our homes.”

“I’ll drink to that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal casually strolled the stationery store recalling Will’s words: “Look, love, you can serve whatever you want, have whatever invitations you want, invite whomever you want. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“You honestly don't mean that. You truly have no opinion on our housewarming?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean. You’re the social party person, I’m not. So really, have at it. I give you carte blanche -- go nuts.”

Well, Will didn’t have to tell Hannibal twice. Part of him thought it seemed a bit gauche to host a housewarming when in fact, there was no new house to warm. But the other part of him -- the part that dreamily sighed whenever he thought of a life with Will Graham -- wanted to celebrate their new living arrangement by announcing it to any and everyone. 

At his tailor’s: “Oh, yes. My partner may be coming to pick up my garments. We are living together, and this is on his way home.” At the butcher’s: “My partner loves when I make this for dinner. So I’ll have to place additional orders, since we will be living together.” At the florist’s: “Yes, I’ll need more irises at the house, since that is my partner’s favorite flower and he should be able to see them the instant he wakes up.” And so on.

Picking the invitation was easy, a simple floral design with a tasteful font. Fifty would be enough. The guest list would be slightly trickier: Abigail, Mrs. Komeda, Dr. du Maurier, Dr. Chilton (if only to surreptitiously annoy him), certain members of the opera board...should he bother sending an invitation to Paris? He’d have to revisit that. 

Hannibal supposed he have to invite people from the Bureau as well. Of course, Jack and Bella Crawford were a given, Ms. Katz, Mr. Price, Zeller. Will said he didn’t want to invite anyone, but that couldn’t be right -- could it? Surely he would want to invite his father. Hannibal was quite curious about him; what kind of man was he? It seemed that for the most part, he had been absent during Will’s formative years, and Will was indeed a self-made man. He’d have to ask Will if Lee Graham would be included in the festivities or not.

**+++**

Will and Hannibal walked down aisles of Eddie’s of Roland Park, as Will pushed the shopping cart and Hannibal referred to his grocery list.

“If you’d rather not invite him, that’s perfectly fine,” Hannibal said as he walked toward the cheese aisle.

“I’m not even sure he’s still living in the same place. He tends to move around quite a bit,” Will said taking a sample of cheese from a table. “Mmm, get some of this,” Will said. 

Hannibal nodded, picked up a wedge, smelled it, then placed it in the cart. “He’s your father, not mine. Whatever you prefer, Will.”

Will shrugged, “Our relationship has always been complicated. Once Laura left --”

“Have you always called your mother by her first name?”

“Well that is her name, Doctor,” Will replied dryly.

Hannibal held up his hand in mini surrender, “I’m sorry, continue…”

“Once _Laura_ left, I guess it really hit him that I was his complete and total responsibility. From the get go he taught me to take care of myself. I was making mac and cheese on the stove by the time I was five, that sort of thing. And I thought it was because he wanted me to grow up to be strong and independent…”

“Yes?” Hannibal asked as he placed some water crackers in the cart.

“When in actuality, he just wanted me to take care of myself so he wouldn’t have to,” Will stated matter of factly.

“Is that what you believe?”

“No, it’s what I know,” Will replied.

**+++**

**New Orleans, Louisiana, 1978**

He’s spinning and spinning in the yard. The scent of the nearby wisteria wafts by and Will thinks if he spins faster he can stop hearing his parents yell at each other. Just when he feels as though he may throw up, he stops. His breath is heavy and he takes a peek toward the kitchen window.

His mother is angrily blowing a puff of smoke that floats up toward the bare bulb hanging above the kitchen table. Lee takes a drink from the Miller pony in his hand, as Laura continues, “I just can’t, Lee. Damn it. What part of that doesn’t make sense to you?”

“None of it makes a lick of sense, Laura. None of it.” Lee turns to look out the window and notices Will watching them. He smiles and waves. Will in turn begins spinning again. 

“So you’re just going to abandon him. Abandon us?”

“Abandonment requires expectation,” Laura says. “You knew I never wanted this,” she waves her hands around the kitchen. Ashes float delicately onto the plastic table cloth.

“So it’s going to be like that, is it? You’re really going to do this,” Lee asks.

“I’m dying here, Lee. Suffocating. I feel like there’s this dark _thing_ \-- so dark -- just sitting on my chest and it won’t get off. It won’t leave me.” Laura walks over to the sink, turns on the water and extinguishes her cigarette. She tosses the wet butt into the trash.

When Laura heads to the window, she sees Will who now sits on the damp grass petting Lucky. He looks up at her, and smiles with uncertainty. 

No one tells you how hard it’s going to be. No one tells you that you give up everything you are and everything you’ve ever dreamed. It’s all the clichés. One minute you’re making plans leaning against a ‘69 Triumph Bonneville, listening to whispering words about love and travel and music, “I’ll show you the world, baby.” The next, you have someone calling you mama. Mama. 

And this new life you were pushed into is one you can’t escape -- unless you are willing to be cold and heartless. Only this doesn’t feel cold or heartless to Laura. It feels like survival. Instinctual. It’s something she has to do. She has to leave, or else she’ll die.

Laura smiles sadly at Will, and gives him a soft wave. This is the last clear memory William Lee Graham has of his mother’s face.


	3. Chapter 3

“So is everyone invited? And by everyone I mean Zee, you and me?” Beverly asked as she opened her container of palak paneer.

“Who ordered the chana masala?” Jimmy asked.

“Me!” Brian yelled out.

“Again? You know how gassy it makes you,” Beverly sighed. 

“Yeah, and I don’t want to hear you crying about how spicy it is either,” Jimmy added.

“Shush, it’s fine. Where’s my rogan josh?” 

“As far as I can tell,” Jimmy said, in between bites of butter chicken, “the three of us, Jack and Bella, and Bloomie are invited.”

“Oooo,” Brian said as his eyebrows flew up. “Oh my god, this is spicy! So spicy!”

“I wonder if she’ll take a date?” Beverly said. “Do you know...if she’s taking a date?”

Jimmy smiled, “Well, well, well. Someone is asking with much interest.”

“What? No. Sure I’ve wondered but really, she’s not my type. Just a friend, besides…” Bev said with a sly smile, “I have a date next week.” 

Brian waggled his eyebrows, in between sniffles, and said, “With the shooting range dude.”

“Ah! Young master Phil, is it?” Jimmy nodded approvingly. “He does fill out his jeans quite nicely. Well done, padawan.”

Beverly smiled, “That he does. That he does. So anyone else looking forward to this party? I can’t wait to see Will sweat throughout the entire evening.” 

“Mean, Beverly,” Jimmy scolded.

“No, I just meant it’ll be so cute seeing Will uncomfortable and in love, playing Mr. Host with nowhere to hide. Cute.”

“I bet he still tries to hide most of the night,” Brian piped in while fanning his face.

“I bet someone walks in on him doing it with Hannibal,” Beverly laughed.

“All I know is that the food will be amazing,” Jimmy said with a sigh.

“I’m just happy for you Will, you know?” Beverly said. “He was always so sad looking and lonely, and then one day you’re almost killed in the line of duty and _voilà_! True love is born.”

“And they were clearly made for one another,” Jimmy added tearing off a piece of naan. He paused and remembered several instances where he spied the two interacting with one another so intimately. 

He exhaled and said, “My god are they intense together.” 

“What are you getting them?” Brian asked as he wiped his sweaty brow with a crumpled up napkin.

“I’m going with booze. Hannibal’s a trillionaire, right? It’s not like they need a new toaster or shower curtain. Also, you have sauce on your forehead,” said Beverly.

Jack walked through the lab, and stopped when he noticed them eating on a morgue drawer. 

“Now that can’t possibly be sanitary,” he said.

“What? We used anti-bac wipes,” Brian said.

Jack shook his head and started walking again, as Beverly called out, “Jack, what are you giving Will and Dr. Lecter for their housewarming?”

“Oh, some rare edition of Dante’s _La Vita Nuova_ that Bella found at Kelmscott’s.”

“Way to make us look like peasants, Jack,” Jimmy whined.

Jack watched his motley crew attack their lunch and said, “I don’t think you need much help in that arena.” 

He then walked out of the lab.

“Yeah, well I’m getting them a tree,” Brian said.

“A tree?” Jimmy asked.

“Yeah, a Japanese maple sapling to honor Hannibal’s heritage.”

Beverly scrunched up her face, “Hannibal’s heritage?”

“Well...yeah. I mean didn’t someone say the Japanese armour in his house belonged to his aunt?”

Jimmy and Beverly could hardly contain their laughter, even more so when Brian confusedly asked, “What? What is it?”

Jimmy smiled and said, “You’re lucky you’re pretty.”

**+++**

Abigail shook the snow globe with both hands. Inside was a large dark stag, standing among tall pine trees. She tilted her head and watched the plastic snow float down to the bottom. The filigree base was pewter and quite heavy. The stag and forest residing inside were a dark, glossy material. Obsidian maybe? She couldn’t tell, exactly. She didn’t have very much money to spend, but she wanted to get this for Will and Hannibal. 

Will had taken to visiting Abigail at Port Haven every weekend, and when his visits became shorter and shorter, and then switched from weekends to weekdays -- it didn’t take her long to put two and two together.

“You’re seeing Hannibal, aren’t you?” she asked him point blank one day while they shared a plate of french fries.

“What makes you say that?” Will asked avoiding her gaze.

“I see how you two act around each other. How Hannibal is with you -- the way no one else is with you, or probably has ever been.”

Will focused on the puddle of ketchup his fry was currently being repeatedly dipped into.

Abigail recalled the first time she had dinner at Hannibal’s, the evening he made her breakfast, the evening she aligned her loyalties with him.

“One night I was at his house and he made breakfast for dinner. He called you, and kept calling again and again. He was so disappointed you didn’t return his calls. Still he set a place for you -- hoping you’d come bursting in at any moment. That’s when I knew he was in love with you.”

Will’s face burned, and he looked at Abigail, “Yeah, we’re seeing each other.”

“It’s serious, isn’t it?” she said with a smile.

Will hesitated then nodded. Abigail smirked and quickly dabbed ketchup on Will’s nose. 

She often thought how it would be to live with them -- have them become her real family. Now that they were going to be under the same roof, would they welcome her in? Could they?

“Do you want me to gift wrap it?” the salesperson asked.

“Sure, thanks,” Abigail replied as she placed a greeting card on the counter as well.

“Do you want a gift receipt?”

“No, they’re keeping it -- whether they want to or not,” she said.


	4. Chapter 4

There was nothing Hannibal wanted more badly than to have Will Graham already living under the same roof. In order for that to happen, however, there was something Hannibal had to do that he was avoiding with every fiber of his being. He had to clear out the basement.

While Hannibal always kept a fastidious house, he knew this cleaning wouldn’t be easy. He stared wistfully at the band saw that sat dormant, for quite some time now, in the corner. He'd have to dismantle the chains which hung from hooks on the ceiling. The PVC strip doors would also need to come down. He walked around the basement and began to sing quietly to himself.

“The neck bone connected from the shoulder bone; the shoulder bone connected from the back bone; The back bone connected from the hip bone…”

Although...how much of this could he keep under the guise of food storage and prep? His distillery could remain. His “meat” drying rack? Certainly. The band saw? Well, one occasionally does need to break down the eight primal cuts of beef. 

_Whenever feasible, one should always try to eat the rude. First, you cut through the backbone to split the rude carcass into sides. Each side is then, in turn, broken down between the 12th and 13th ribs creating the forequarter and hindquarter._

Suddenly, his mood began to lift. Perhaps most of his culinary menagerie could stay after all? The chains, however, those would still have to go.

“The hip bone connected from the thigh bone; foot bone connected from the toe bone…”

Hannibal slapped on some dish washing gloves, took out a five-gallon container of bleach, grabbed a bucket, and got to work. 

“Now hear the word of the Lord.”

**+++**

“Do you intend on taking most of your things?” Hannibal asked as he placed a stack of Will’s books into a box.

Will shook his head as he folded some sweaters and lay them on the bed, “Not really. Most of my clothes, maybe half of my books -- all the fishing stuff can stay here, obviously. The million dollar question is, how much stuff do you plan on bringing here?”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, “Hmm...well, we certainly should buy adequate cookware for your kitchen.”

“Ah -- I believe you mean the kitchen of _our_ home in the country,” Will said with a laugh. “And what’s wrong with my cookware?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

“Not really,” Will said, placing the sweaters in another box.

Hannibal walked over to the bookcase, “All of these, correct?”

“Yes, please. Thank you.”

As Hannibal took the books out, he noticed a small photo album. He found pictures of Will as a child inside. One was clearly a school photo -- complete with a missing front tooth. Another was of a handsome man carrying a small child on his shoulders. Will and his father, he supposed. There was a black and white photo of a man and a woman. They were a striking couple even if they weren’t really smiling.

“These are your parents?” Hannibal asked, as he held up the album.

“Yes. That’s them. Good old Lee and Laura Graham.”

“She’s beautiful,” Hannibal studied the photograph of Laura. She must have been about 23, 25 at most.

“Beauty was never a problem for her,” Will said dismissively as he folded and refolded the same sweater three times.

“Did you ever see her again?” Hannibal asked as he closed the album and placed it on the shelf.

“No. When I began working for the Bureau, I actually had someone look her up and tell me about her life. She lives in Savannah. Remarried, but didn’t have anymore children. She works in publishing of all things. She wanted to be a singer or an actor or something. Guess that didn’t work out. She’s an editor for a publishing house in New York, and apparently travels there quite a bit.”

“And you’ve never spoken with her, or wanted to?” Hannibal asked, concern deep on his face.

“There was a time I thought I might have, and I almost did -- but I don’t now. Not when I have everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Hannibal walked over to Will and cupped his face. He leaned in slowly, pressing a kiss onto Will’s lips. Will sighed against him, held onto his forearms and deepened the kiss. He parted from Hannibal to sweep the sweaters and various detritus off the bed, and then lowered himself supine. Hannibal in turn unbuttoned his shirt, as Will ran his hands across Hannibal’s broad chest.

“What are you doing?” Hannibal smiled and looked at Will.

“I never really understood the appeal of chest hair until I saw yours. Clearly, I have none of my own, and now I know why. It’s so that I could fully worship yours,” Will said with a smirk as he pulled at Hannibal’s chest hair.

“Ouch, mongoose.”

“Ouch? Really?” Will smiled up at Hannibal. “Should I kiss it better?”

“I think you should,” Hannibal said as he pulled Will up and took off his t-shirt. 

“I think I should,” Will leaned in to kiss Hannibal’s chest and worked on unbuckling his belt.


	5. Chapter 5

Will (and Winston, Buster, Stanley, Lucinda, Heidee, Max, and Dottie) officially moved in on a Saturday morning. Being well behaved as they were, Hannibal and Will relocated a few vases, moved a couple rugs, and introduced them to their upgraded pet beds Hannibal had placed in the study near the fireplace. 

The pack received a tour of the house, an introduction to their new dog walker -- a 17-year-old girl named Patricia who lived a few blocks away -- then each one set off exploring on their own (the kitchen in particular where the automatic dog feeder held much of their attention, especially Buster’s), except for Winston who decided a welcome home nap in front of the fireplace was in order.

Hannibal had cleared out closet space for Will in the bedroom. The bathroom now held all of Will’s favorites: soap, shampoos, lotions. The living room was equipped with a new record player for all of Will’s vinyl, and his books resided throughout the house. Many of Will’s belongings were already at Hannibal’s before the official move but seeing it all there -- and knowing it was a permanent thing, filled them both with immeasurable glee. Once everything and everyone were in their places, the two ran around the house pointing at the various things scattered about. 

“Look! There’s my sweater, hanging on the hook.”

“And there are your trainers, at the back door leading out to our garden.”

“And there are our dogs!”

“Well, Buster belongs to me...I’m not so sure about the rest.”

Will pinched Hannibal, making him laugh.

Later that afternoon, there was a knock at the door. 

“Are we expecting anyone?” Will said, grinning at the sound of the “we” in his question.

“Perhaps,” Hannibal said with a smile.

Will opened the door and was surprised to find two furniture delivery men, carrying a beautiful vintage desk with a black bow on it.

Hannibal greeted them.

“Lecter Graham?” 

“Yes, thank you. This way, please.” 

“What’s this?” Will followed Hannibal and the men into the study. A third man followed behind them carrying a chair.

“A welcome home present for you, _mylimasis_.”

The desk was placed in the study near the window. It overlooked their garden where Dottie was happily chasing a squirrel. As Hannibal walked the men out, Will took in the entire scenario; his things amongst Hannibal’s, the dogs acclimating to their new home, and how _right_ it all felt. Will began to get that prickling in his throat, only this time there was no sadness, no despair attached to the sensation. No, it was pure joy. Will decided the best way to break in his desk was by taking Hannibal on it. 

The moment Hannibal returned, Will was on him. Plying Hannibal with deep, wet kisses, Will led him to the desk and sat him down on it, making quick work of his belt. Hannibal filled with great amusement, watched Will frantically at work, unzipping his fly. The amusement stopped, however, once Will knelt and swallowed Hannibal down. 

Hannibal gripped the sides of the desk as Will worked mercilessly. The only sound in the room was Hannibal’s moaning, and Will’s heavy breath in between licks and sucks. Hannibal frantically pulled Will up to kiss him, each one attacking the other’s mouth; tongues plundering and conquering.

“Please. I need you inside me,” Hannibal begged.

The urgency in Hannibal’s voice took Will by surprise. He was the one feeling weepy, so to see Hannibal undone in this way was disconcerting. Will nodded, kissing Hannibal softly. He walked over to Hannibal’s desk and pulled out the lube from the drawer (There was lube strategically placed throughout the entire house, you see.) Hannibal watched Will with hooded eyes.

Will pulled off Hannibal’s pants and turned him around. Hannibal leaned over the desk and sighed, his right cheek and ear pressed against the cool walnut wood. Will ran his hand gently down Hannibal’s back, then bent over and whispered closely, “Do you know how much I love you?”

“Yes, but please tell me once again,” Hannibal said as he closed his eyes.

“I fucking love you, and I’ll never leave you -- or let you leave me. Ever. Understand?”

Hannibal nodded. 

Will poured lube down the cleft of Hannibal’s ass, stroking and stretching him out. It didn’t take long for Hannibal to be ready, and when Will was completely sheathed inside him, they rocked against one another. Will’s rhythm was unrelenting as Hannibal stood on his toes, taking it all, pushing back hard. The desk moved across the floor, scraping its way forward inch by inch. And soon Will was coming, fast and hard, bent over Hannibal, clawing at the desk riding out the last of the waves.

“Never,” Hannibal panted as Will began working his cock.

“Ever,” Will said as Hannibal came. 

They stilled, and remained connected on the desk.

**+++**

That night, as Hannibal slept with his arm possessively wrapped around Will’s waist, Will lay in bed awake and looked at him. He examined every single feature of his face, how they came together to create this being before him: forehead, eyes, nose, cheekbones, mouth -- Hannibal.

Hannibal’s eyes twitched, and Will watched him begin to dream. What do the dreams of Hannibal Lecter look like? What unusual morbidities reigned inside? What dreams did he dream? 

Will then found himself recovering a small memory of Laura. He was three, maybe four, and Lee had taken him to hear Laura sing.

It was late, and Will was tired, but he was drinking a coke and eating a bag of Zapp’s potato chips, so he didn’t care. Laura was on a small stage and began to sing...

_Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper ‘I love you’_

Lee lit a cigarette. Will watched as the flame illuminated Lee’s face. 

“That’s my wife up there,” he told a man standing next to him.

_Birds singing in the sycamore trees  
Dream a little dream of me_

Will looked up at Lee and saw a rare smile -- he didn’t understand it -- but he knew this smile wasn’t meant for him. It was a smile just for Laura. He looked away, and ate another chip.

_You gotta make me a promise, promise to me  
You'll dream, dream a little of me_

Will watched Hannibal sleep a moment longer before he drifted off, gripping Hannibal’s hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Hannibal was at the dining room table addressing invitations when Will came home from work. The dogs walked over to greet him at the door (running in the house was frowned upon). The pack had adjusted nicely to their new living arrangements. Buster in particular quickly and discreetly found his place under Will and Hannibal’s bed every night, while the others were not allowed in.

“Hannibal?” Will called out as he hung up his jacket in the front closet.

“Yes, I’m in the dining room.”

Will walked in and leaned down to kiss Hannibal.

“You’re still working on those?”

Hannibal nodded, “I have to address each envelope by hand, Will.” 

“Why don’t you just print labels?”

Hannibal shot Will a dirty look, “I know you are joking, Will but how unsavory!”

Will looked over Hannibal’s shoulder and watched his handiwork unfold.

“Nerd,” Will laughed.

“Hush,” Hannibal said as he smiled and concentrated on his work.

Will placed a piece of paper in front of Hannibal.

“What’s this?”

“My father’s address.”

“Oh?”

“I looked him up today at work,” Will said with a shrug.

“Are you certain you want to do this?”

“Sure, I think... I guess.”

“That’s the spirit,” Hannibal said as he sealed an envelope.

“I doubt he’ll come.” Will pulled out a chair next to Hannibal. “I don’t expect it at all.”

“He might be curious.”

“Curious?”

Hannibal put his pen down. “Yes, curious. A son you rarely have contact with suddenly sends you an invitation that announces he is now living with another man.”

“Well, if he has a problem with that than that’s his narrow mind.”

Hannibal smiled, “Considering how private you are, well done, Will.”

“He won’t come. Just send it. He won’t come -- he’s probably busy doing some 20-something in Vegas or wherever, to even bother checking his mail.” 

Will picked up the other invitations that were already addressed and stopped when he saw one in particular. 

“You’re inviting Alana?”

“Should I not?”

“No, of course. Absolutely. I don’t want it to be weird between us.”

“And it won’t be. I don’t feel weird about her... I’m the one who got you, after all.”

Will smiled, “Wow, cheeky.”

Hannibal hummed in agreement and addressed an invitation for Leland Graham.

**+++**

The morning of the party Will woke with a feeling of dread, which progressed to nervous knots punching the butterflies in his stomach. The thought of having to play host all evening made him panic. While there were several people attending he was genuinely fond of, there would also be people there he either didn’t know, or didn’t want to know. Friends of Hannibal -- although Will knew Hannibal had no real friends. Not on this continent, anyway. 

By the time the caterers arrived at 4:00, the ruckus in the house was already too much. 

“I’m taking the dogs for a walk,” Will called out. 

Hannibal was smiling and chatting closely with one of the chefs. “Of course. Will, come and meet our chef for the evening.”

Will walked over to the smiling woman and instantly blushed, though he wasn’t quite sure why.

“This is Chef Estefania. One of Baltimore’s best and brightest.”

“Lovely to meet you, Mr. Graham.”

“Please, call me Will. Nice to meet you, too.” Will shook Estefania’s hand. “Well, I’ll leave you two to it, I’m sure you have a lot to discuss.”

The cool air brought Will some ease, and he felt the tension leave his body. He stopped at a coffee shop near the park and picked up a latte. As he waited for his order, he glanced at the dogs who sat outside patiently. They’d taken to city life quickly. A passerby stopped to pet Dottie, the rest of the pack wagged their tails asking for their share. 

“Bill? Latte for Bill?”

“Uh, yeah...that’s me.” Will took his coffee and returned to his pack.

Once at the dog park, Will unleashed them and watched them chasing one another and barking happily. He leaned against a tree and smiled at the simple joy his dogs took in their uncomplicated life. Buster jumped on Winston, who in turn playfully snapped at Buster’s tail.

Will sighed, took out his phone, and opened his browser. He entered the URL for Atavistic Publishing and searched “Laura Turner.” His mother’s photo and bio came up. 

_Laura Turner is the Editorial Director of Atavistic. She is also Senior Editor for Salvage Books and Great Dane Children's Books. She acquires and edits fiction and nonfiction. Her Atavistic credits include four Hugo Awards, a National Book Critics Circle Award, and a National Book Award Finalist._

He studied her face. 

“What are you doing?” Will asked -- though he wasn’t sure if he was asking Laura, or himself. She still looked as beautiful as ever. It was the type of beauty that seemed cold, like a winter morning, where one might enjoy it visually but it was uncomfortable to get too close.

His tiny pity party was interrupted by a text from Hannibal.

_Are you okay?_

Will smiled. How did Hannibal know?

_I’m fine. I’m coming back home now._

Home. That sounded wonderful. There was no other place he’d rather be.


	7. Chapter 7

The doorbell rang promptly at 7:30. Although they had hired someone to tend the door, Will opened it himself. On the other side, stood a small blonde woman, in very tall heels. She nodded slightly and said, “Hello, you must be Will.”

“I must be, hello. Come in,” he extended his hand.

“I’m Bedelia. Bedelia du Maurier,” she said as she shook his hand. She had expected some flicker of recognition upon hearing her name, but saw there was none. Interesting that Hannibal had not mentioned her by name -- if he had mentioned her at all.

“You must be an acquaintance of Hannibal’s.”

“Yes, you could say that.” Bedelia took off her coat and handed it to Will, who in turn gave it to the doorman who had appeared. 

Will furrowed his brow momentarily, and decided right then and there he did not like whomever this was.

“Well, grab a drink and make yourself comfortable in _our_ home.” 

Bedelia looked Will up and down and decided right then and there she didn’t care much for this twitchy little man.

“Thank you,” she said, “A glass of wine would be lovely.”

“Sure. Over there,” Will said pointing in some vague direction. “Enjoy.” And with that he left Bedelia to her own devices.

By 8:00, the Lecter Graham home was filled with people. Hannibal was going from guest to guest, introducing Will and gushing over him. 

“He’s brilliant, you know? The Bureau is lucky to have him,” Hannibal said to a small group of opera board members. At this point, Will was having his wine glass refilled at every possible moment. By the fifth time Will heard about how brilliant and wonderful he was, he was feeling quite sassy and petulant. 

“Head and shoulders above all else -- one of the best teachers at the Bureau,” Hannibal proclaimed.

Will mumbled into his wine glass, “Yeah, well _you_ have a glorious dick.”

Mrs. Komeda, who was standing nearby, was the lucky witness of said sass. “Will! Who knew you had it in you?” she laughed.

Will looked at her and squeaked out, “I’m so sorry! I -- I didn’t mean for anyone to hear me. I’m mortified.”

“That does appear to be your normal state whenever I’m around. Darling, mortification doesn’t suit you. You’re much too handsome. Come and let’s have a sit, shall we?”

She took Will by the hand and they each sat on one of Hannibal’s hooved armchairs.

“So, Will. Tell me all about your life,” she said as she sipped her martini.

“My life? There’s not much to tell.”

“Then your story will be brief,” she said with a broad grin. She twirled her olive around the glass and popped it in her mouth.

“I...uh, grew up in Louisiana, mostly.”

“Forgive me for being this forward, but Hannibal is your first man friend isn’t he?”

Will stared at her for a moment, “I...should go check and see if the kitchen needs anything.”

**+**

“How are you holding up, champ?” Beverly sat next to Will, a plate piled high with food balanced on her lap. 

He replied by holding up a tumbler of whiskey.

“That good, huh?”

“You know how much I love being social.”

“Aw, but you’re doing it for your guy. It’s one evening -- look at him,” Beverly pointed with her head toward Hannibal at the other side of the room. “He can’t stop talking about how great you are.”

“I’m not,” Will said. “If I am, it’s only because he makes me want to be better.”

“Jesus, Graham! Listen to yourself. I can’t decide if that’s incredibly sweet, or sad and insecure.”

Will harrumphed.

“You’re a good catch, and Hannibal knows it. Look at him, even as he’s talking to Blondie McIce Queen over there, he still can’t stop looking over here and staring at you adoringly.”

They both looked at Hannibal, who paused mid-conversation to wave at them.

Beverly and Will smiled in return.

“God, you two make me sick,” she said and then popped a Napoleon in her mouth. She swallowed and asked, “Who is Blondie McIce Queen, anyway?”

“I’m not sure,” Will said as he glared at Bedelia.

“Thank you for inviting me, Hannibal. I had my reservations about coming, but I decided to come and support you. I am here as a friend and not your therapist,” said Bedelia.

“You’re here because you wanted to see Will for yourself. Curiosity is what drove you here -- not friendship, but I appreciate it nonetheless.”

Bedelia’s expression changed but a fraction, she studied Hannibal in this different person suit. It was constructed specifically for Will Graham, but it seemed a much truer fit. This became more and more apparent at each of their sessions.

“It's nice when someone sees us, isn’t it, Hannibal? Or has the ability to see us. It requires trust.”

Hannibal looked at Will and Beverly sitting across the room and waved at them.

“I trust him.”

“I’m glad you trust him. Nothing makes us more vulnerable than love.”

Will got up and walked over to them. Hannibal held out his hand for Will. 

“Have you two met?”

“Yes, I opened the door for Bedelia,” Will said, trying to figure out this woman who was only capable of the subtlest microexpressions. Will had a hard time reading her. 

“And how do you two know each other?”

Bedelia looked at Will but said nothing.

“Dr. du Maurier is my therapist,” Hannibal said.

“I’m sorry,” Bedelia said, “I couldn’t say who I was -- I still have to maintain Hannibal’s privacy.”

“Of course,” said Will. “I know Hannibal respects you quite a bit, so thank you for coming.” 

Will felt a presence behind him. He turned around and found himself staring at Zeller.

“Hello! Will, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, and Bedelia gave Zeller a slow up and down.

“Uh, sure. This is Bedelia. Bedelia du Maurier. She’s a...friend of Hannibal’s.”

Brian pushed forward and extended his hand, “Brian Zeller. Hello.”

“Hello,” she replied as she quickly glanced at Hannibal, then back at Brian.

“Hannibal -- I just remembered that the caterer had a question. Will you please excuse us?” 

Before Bedelia could respond, Will pulled Hannibal away toward the kitchen leaving a smiling Brian alone with her.

“I work for the FBI,” was the last thing they both heard Brian say.

“Is everything fine in the kitchen?” Hannibal asked with genuine concern.

“What? Oh, sure. Absolutely, I just wanted to be alone with you for a moment that’s all.”

“Will! That was not a nice thing to do to poor Dr. du Maurier.”

Will smiled as he quickly led Hannibal into the study currently occupied by seven sleeping dogs, “She’ll be fine. Brian’s a good guy. Come here.” 

Will wrapped his arm around Hannibal’s waist and turned off the light with his free hand.

**+**

“Maybe you should take it easy with those, Dr. Bloom?” Abigail said as she watched with amusement. Alana was on her fourth old fashioned and happily chomping on an orange slice. 

Alana put her drink down on the nearby side table, nearly missing it, “I’m fine. Absotuley fine.”

“ _Absotuley_ ‽ Yeah, you sound like it,” Abigail said with a smirk. “Have you eaten? How about we get you some food?” 

Alana sat up and swayed slightly, “Oh, shit. I am drunk.”

“Definitely some food in you, Doctor.”

“Abigail?”

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t tell anyone I’m drunk,” Alana’s face was flushed and bright.

Abigail took pity on her. “Scout’s honor.”

“Food is probably a good idea. But can you help me get to the bathroom first?” she gripped Abigail’s hand tightly.

“Sure thing.”

Jimmy saw Abigail struggling with Alana, and he ran over to help. “Ladies? A hand?”

“Oh, jeez. Yes, please,” Abigail blurted out immediately.

“This is very embarrassing,” Alana said as she tripped once, with Jimmy and Abigail propping her up.

“No worries, Dr. Bloom. We’ve all been there.” Jimmy patted her hand and led her toward the powder room.

“You got that right,” Abigail added.

Jimmy opened the door and the three of them poured into the room, only it wasn’t the powder room -- it was the study where Will currently had his hand down the back of Hannibal’s partially-down-pants, full of Lecter ass cheek.

“Oh my gravy, glorious ass!” Jimmy called out before he could stop himself.

Abigail began cackling and covered her eyes, as Will yelled out, “Jesus christ!”

Hannibal instantly pulled his pants up. Alana’s mouth fell open, and she began laughing hysterically.

**+**

“So what kind of a doctor are you?” Brian asked, already one more drink away from being well and thoroughly drunk.

Bedelia raised an eyebrow at this young, attractive in his own way, idiotic man.

“I’m a doctor, too, you know,” Brian said. 

“Is that so?”

Brian proudly nodded as he took a gulp of his bourbon.

“Psychiatry,” she replied and took another sip of her wine.

“Shrink! So you’re a shrink. I’ve never been to one myself -- other than the usual FBI screenings. Turns out I’m okay. Ha! My high school teachers were all wrong.”

Bedelia nodded and emptied her glass of Malbec in one large gulp. She swirled her empty glass around with a sigh.

“Maybe I can come to your office some day, and you can do a Rorschach test on me. Of course, I always think I only see Snoopy in those,” he said with a laugh. “Would you like me to get you another?”

She exhaled and looked at Brian, he had nice eyes, she’ll give him that. “Fine, thank you.”

When Brian returned with Bedelia’s drink, she was gone. 

He plopped himself onto the chaise, “Well, fuck me,” and drank her wine.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hannibal, thank you for inviting us.” Bella leaned against Jack. Jack looked at her adoringly. 

“Of course. I’m glad you could be here to help us celebrate,” said Hannibal.

“Bella can’t stop raving about the desserts.”

Bella smiled. “I can never get enough chocolate mousse. I just can’t, and this one is divine.”

“I will let our chef know. I know she’ll be happy to hear that.”

“I told Jack many, many times that you two were probably in love. Hearing him talk about your relationship—”

“Phyllis!” Jack protested.

“Sweetheart, it’s fine.”

Hannibal smiled, “What did he say?”

Jack threw his arms up and walked away, muttering to himself.

Bella laughed, “He would say, ‘Only Lecter can get through to him. Only Lecter understands Graham—only Lecter, only Lecter.’”

Hannibal looked at her with amusement as she continued.

“Finally I said, ‘You really don’t see it, do you?’ I had never even met Will, but just hearing Jack talk about you both I knew. He said, ‘See what?’ And I said, ‘Sweetheart, Dr. Lecter is in love with Will Graham.’”

Hannibal smiled warmly at Bella and took her hand. He asked quietly, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m well. Well enough.” 

She turned back to look at Jack, “I worry about Jack. It's hard enough having to deal with how I feel about all of this. I don't need to deal with how he feels about it.”

Hannibal squeezed her hand.

Bella smiled at him. “I’m happy for you.”

**+**

“Feeling better?” Jimmy asked as Alana sipped some mineral water.

“Yes, thank you. The food definitely helped. I didn’t mean to saddle you with me.”

“It’s fine. Thanks to you, I got to see Hannibal’s ass.”

Alana blushed and covered her eyes. “God, now that’s something I didn’t want to see.”

“What‽ Are you still drunk?” Jimmy laughed.

Abigail came by and sat next to them, “What’s so funny?”

“I was just telling Alana that thanks to her I got to see Hannibal’s ass.”

Abigail wrinkled her nose, “Yeah, I could have done without that.”

“Hopeless,” Jimmy shook his head. “You two are hopeless.”

Just then Hannibal and Will walked into the middle of the room, and the music quieted. The attendees gathered around them, as Hannibal smiled at everyone and spoke.

“Will and I would like to thank you all for coming to spend this evening with us. We both feel fortunate to be surrounded by friends helping us celebrate our new family.”

Brian spied Bedelia across the room and held up his glass to her with a slight nod. She looked at him with eyebrow raised, then looked away toward Hannibal once again. 

“Speaking of family,” Hannibal continued, “I’d like to ask Abigail to come and join us.”

Abigail looked around as if she couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing. It wasn’t until Will called out for her that she snapped to it, and rushed to join them.

“Will and I consider Abigail to be part of our family, and we will be looking out for her, caring for her, and sharing our lives with her in a more permanent fashion—if she’ll have us that is.”

Abigail Hobbs had always considered herself to be a rock. One did not live with a father such as hers, a life such as hers, and not have some sort of armor. But in that moment, being accepted and still wanted by these two men -- flawed as they were, and Jesus what flaws -- she had never felt more loved in her entire life.

She nodded, and tears welled up in her eyes. “I love you guys.” Will leaned in to give her a hug.

Hannibal turned toward Will and continued, “I would like to say to Will that in love often one takes leave of their senses, but I have never felt more at ease than when I’m with you. All good things to those who wait, and clearly I’ve waited for the most wonderful.”

Everyone in the room cooed, and applauded. 

Will couldn’t help but smile. “I know that Hannibal knows how much I hate public speaking-- unless I’m behind a podium. And he also knows how private I am, but I still wanted to say something…”

Beverly ran over to Jimmy and sat next to him as she squealed, “Our baby is making a speech!” He bounced up and down and grasped her hand.

“I’m not very good at speeches, so I’ll just read this quote by Doris Lessing…”

Hannibal positively beamed at Will as he took out a small sheet of paper from his pocket and began to read.

“‘Do you know what people really want? Everyone, I mean. Everybody in the world is thinking: I wish there was just one other person I could really talk to, who could really understand me, who'd be kind to me. That's what people really want, if they're telling the truth.’ Hannibal, you’re that person for me.”

Bev and Jimmy cheered, and the entire room applauded once again. Hannibal leaned in to kiss Will on the cheek.

Before the applause died down, Brian made his way across the room with two drinks in hand, one for himself and one for Bedelia. She leaned against the wall and looked at him, not sure if she should flee or listen to his goofy mating call. 

“Are both of those drinks for you?” she asked. 

Brian nodded. “It's a double-fisted kind of bash.”

Bedelia smiled despite herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Once the speeches were over, the music resumed once again. Alana thought it was a good time to quietly slip away. As she approached the front door, she heard a knock. She opened it, and there stood a striking older man with a confident build, bright blue eyes, and a head of wavy salt and pepper hair with a neatly groomed matching beard. Alana felt as if she had met him before but she knew she’d remember if she had already met someone that attractive.

“Hello?”

“Hello,” he said with a smile. “I think I’m at the right place? I’m here for Will Graham’s party,” he added a wink for good measure.

A burst of heat bloomed in her chest as she smiled, “Yes, this is it. Come in.”

“Lee Graham.” He extended his hand.

“Lee _Graham_?” The realization struck her immediately, “As in Will’s father?”

“The one and only,” he said while he looked around the main entrance with an eyebrow raised.

“I’m Alana. Alana Bloom--a friend of Will and Hannibal’s. I’ll go find him, please come in!”

“Brian, this is Will’s father,” she said, grabbing him while he was walking by with Bedelia.

Bedelia and Brian turned to say hello. Bedelia took the opportunity to slip away as Brian introduced himself. 

Will and Hannibal were in the living room, chatting with Jimmy when Alana walked up and tapped Will on the shoulder.

“Hey, you,” Will said, raising an eyebrow at the excitement on Alana’s face. “What’s going on?”

“Your father is here!”

Hannibal and Will turned to look at one another. 

“My father?”

“Yes! He’s in the foyer chatting with Brian,” she said. Her excitement ended when she saw the sudden angst on Will’s face.

Hannibal gripped Will’s hand, “It’s fine, Will. Let’s go see him.”

“He seemed very happy to be here,” Alana added softly. “I don’t think he has any nefarious motives, Will.”

Will squeezed Hannibal’s hand. “Well, let’s go see good old Lee then. Shall we?”

By the time they made their way to the foyer, Lee was already in the middle of telling a story of the time he was a roadie for Willie Nelson. Brian, Beverly, Mrs. Komeda, Bella, and Jack were all gathered around. 

“And then Willie said, ‘When I was on drugs I couldn't even find my bike.’” 

Everyone broke out in laughter. Will stood behind Lee and cleared his throat.

Lee turned around and looked at Will, a large smile blooming on his face. “Will! Will...look at you. You look great, son.”

Will stared at him quietly for a moment. The crowd awkwardly took the hint and dispersed.

“Hello, Lee.”

“Lee? Don’t you have a ‘dad’ for your old man?”

“Hello, dad. I’m...glad you could make it.”

Lee looked at Hannibal standing next to Will. “You must be Hannibal.”

“Yes, Hannibal Lecter. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Graham.”

Lee raised his eyebrows and nodded, “Well, pleasure to meet you, too. Call me Lee.”

“Very well,” Hannibal said with a smile. “May I offer you something to drink, Lee?”

“A whiskey would be great, thanks.”

Hannibal nodded and left the two alone.

“I can’t believe you actually came,” Will said.

“I can’t believe you invited me. Imagine my shock getting an invitation from you, and it’s an invitation telling me you’re gay. Not that there’s anything wrong with it. Live and let live is what I say, but I just didn’t know.”

Will blushed, “Yeah, well that made two of us.”

“So, you live here, huh?”

“Yeah. I do.”

“It’s pretty fancy.”

“It’s all right.”

Lee watched Will trying to figure out what his next move should be. He never truly understood Will. He tried -- not really -- but felt better about himself thinking he did. If he wanted any sort of relationship with his son, he decided he should probably do something about it now. 

Will watched him with no expectations at all. 

“Are you happy, son?”

Will smiled, “Yeah. I am.”

Lee shrugged, and all he could think to say was, “Well, that’s good then. Real good. Come on, let’s go find your fella and that whiskey.”

**+**

As the evening died down, some of the behavior got more out of hand...

“Why don’t you ever call me Mister?”

“Pardon me?”

“You call Bev Ms. Katz, Jimmy Mr. Price. What about me?”

“Will? Assistance, please?”

“I mean, actually you should be calling all of us Doctor -- but you know, we’re not picky.”

“Jesus Christ, Zee. Sorry, Doctor Lecter,” Jimmy scooped Brian out and led him toward the living room.

**+**

“So you’ve known Will a long time?”

“Not too long, but yes. I met Hannibal first, but I consider them both to be good friends,” said Alana.

“So what’s this Hannibal like?”

Alana smiled and shook her head, “Is that why you’ve been sitting here chatting me up, Lee?”

Lee smiled in return. “What? No, I’m sitting here with you because I find you charming, and I’ve never been able to resist a beautiful woman.”

Alana laughed, “Well, now you’re just being an incorrigible flirt.”

“Maybe...maybe. But the fact that I’m sitting here in my son’s home, enjoying some good food, talking with a beautiful woman -- well, that’s a pretty good Saturday night, wouldn’t you say?”

“I suppose it is.” 

“Has he...dated many men?” Lee asked, curiosity finally getting the best of him.

“That’s really not any of my business to disclose. If you want to know about your son’s life, then maybe you should talk to him, Lee.”

“He doesn’t owe me anything, so I feel like I don’t even have the right to ask...which is why I’m asking you,” he said with a wink.

“What I will tell you is that I’ve known Hannibal for a very long time, and I can say with utter certainty that this is the happiest I’ve ever seen him. They are good for one another, and I have complete confidence in their relationship. The rest, you’ll just have to talk to Will yourself, Lee.”

At that moment, Abigail came over and plopped herself down on the sofa between Lee and Alana. 

She looked at Lee and grinned. “So, you’re my new pop-pop.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Will? Can I talk to you for a moment?” Alana said, taking Will by the hand and leading him to a corner of the living room.

“Uh...sure.” 

“This is awkward but I want to be open with you. Your dad asked me out to dinner and I said yes.”

“Alana,” Will said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

She answered curtly, “I’m just telling you as a courtesy, Will. I really don’t owe you any explanations.” 

“You are right. You are absolutely right.” He sighed. “Have a lovely, lovely dinner with Lee Graham.” He took a glass of wine from the waiter walking by, and turned to see Hannibal heading toward the kitchen. 

Will followed him inside, and whispered angrily, “The moment he got here, the evening starts spiraling out of control, Hannibal. Good old Lee Graham, right on schedule.”

“Why do you keep calling him ‘good old?’ You make him sound like Charlie Brown.”

“Hannibal!”

Hannibal paused as Estefania walked up to him to with a spoonful of something. He took it and tasted the liquid on the spoon, giving her a small nod before looking back at Will. “I think the evening is going just fine, Will.” 

“No, it isn’t! My dad is already working his way through the crowd.” He leaned in with a furious whisper and said, “He’s asked Alana out to dinner!”

“And this bothers you, why?” Hannibal folded his arms in front of his chest.

“Oh, stop that!” Will swatted at Hannibal. “It’s not like that, and you know it. My dad...well, my dad is a bit of a lothario.”

Hannibal smirked, “A _lothario_?”

“Sure, it’s funny now but imagine being 18, you bring a girl you like home --”

“You brought a girl home?”

“Well, I was helping her study calculus but that’s not the point.”

Hannibal smiled, “Go on…”

“So imagine you go out to your car to get your textbook, and when you come back your dad and said girl are kissing in the kitchen.”

“Oh!”

“No shit, oh! He moves from woman to woman like it’s no big deal. So I just don’t want him to play Alana like that.”

“I see. Well, have you considered that maybe Alana wouldn’t mind a little… _playing_?”

Will wrinkled his nose. “Gross, love. That’s my father.”

Hannibal laughed, “What I am saying is that they are both adults and can handle their own lives -- including Alana and good old Lee Graham, that blockhead.” 

Hannibal walked to the powder room and opened the door. Will followed him, not quite done with the conversation. They froze upon finding Mrs. Komeda and Lee making out inside.

“See‽” Will threw his arms up.

Hannibal quickly closed the powder room door. They stood motionless. 

“I think we should have another drink,” Hannibal finally said.

“Agreed.”

**+**

Bedelia walked out with keys in hand as Brian sat outside on the steps taking in some night air to clear his head. She smiled when she saw him, changing to a neutral expression when she caught herself.

Holding out her keys toward Brian she said, “The white Mercedes C300 sedan, please.”

Brian looked up at her, and furrowed his brow, “Excuse me?” He stood up and got closer.

“The white Mercedes C300 sedan,” she smirked. “Please.”

Brian slowly grinned. “Now you damn well know that I’m not the valet.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, and the reason you know this is because many times tonight I was trying to talk to you and you brushed me off in the coldest way possible -- making me feel like a complete asshole.”

Bedelia raised an eyebrow and repeated, “The white Mercedes C300 sedan.”

“You’ve got to be--”

“That is my car, so let’s walk to it. Shall we?”

**+**

“So how did you end up mixed in with these two?” Lee asked as he and Abigail shared a slice of chocolate torte. 

“Will killed my dad.”

Lee coughed, “Say what now?”

Abigail adored being morbid and dropping that line whenever she could. Mind you, she did not bear Will any reproach -- but being Hannibal’s “daughter,” she did love to shock people any chance she got.

“My dad was a very bad man, and very bad men have to pay a price when their time comes. Will and Hannibal were investigating a case, and my dad was the prime suspect. One morning, they came to my house, my dad killed my mom and Will killed my dad just as he was trying to kill me.”

“Well, Christ…”

“Right? Aren’t dads the _best_?”

**+**

“Beverly, please. I insist, you don’t have to help clean up,” Hannibal said as she brought in another stack of plates to the kitchen.

“My mom would be furious with me if I didn’t at least pitch in. ‘Beverly! That is not how I raised you,’” she replied.

“Don’t even bother arguing with her, love. Believe me, I‘ve tried,” Will winked at Bev.

Beverly smiled and shrugged, “You know you love me. So, are you going to open your gifts now that everyone is gone?”

Hannibal piped in, “I wouldn’t dream of it until _everyone_ is gone, otherwise it would be completely rude.”

“Aw, but I want to see all the cool stuff you got,” Abigail protested.

“Don’t even bother arguing with him, Abigail. Believe me, I’ve tried,” Will said again.

“Doctor Lecter, we should be done packing up in about 30 minutes or so,” Estefania said.

“Perfect. Thank you, Estefania.”

Hannibal looked out in the garden and noticed Lee outside, petting Winston. “Will? Perhaps we should have a talk with your father before he leaves?”

Will glanced toward the yard, and nodded.

Abigail and Beverly looked at one another. “Bev, can you take me back to Port Haven?”

“Sure.”

Hannibal interrupted, “I had Alana call and sign you out for the weekend. Abigail, you’re staying here tonight. We already have your room set for you.”

“Oh.” She smiled as she dried a dish. “Okay...well why don’t you go talk to Will’s dad and I’ll finish up this load of dishes?”

“Bev, why don’t you get going? I promise, we won’t tell your mom,” Will took the towel from her hand.

“Fine, fine! Twist my arm why don’t you? Thanks for a great evening, you two.” Bev gave Will a quick hug and headed out the kitchen. 

Abigail followed, “I’ll walk you out.”

“And then you should go to bed,” Hannibal said. 

Abigail rolled her eyes, “All right. I will.” She smiled at them both as she walked Beverly out.


	11. Chapter 11

Winston ran up to greet Will and Hannibal as they entered the garden. 

“This is a great dog, Will. Kind of reminds me of Lucky. You remember Lucky?”

Will smiled, “Yeah, I remember Lucky.”

Lee looked at Hannibal and Will standing close to one another, clearly creating a united front. 

“So is this the part of the evening where we all reminisce about what a half-assed job I did raising you?” 

“Would you like to come to the study?” Hannibal asked.

“The study?” Lee forced a smile, “I suppose there will be brandy by the fireplace?”

“Dad.”

“If you like,” Hannibal said.

Lee studied Hannibal, and then recognized that _thing_. Now Lee Graham may not be the most learned man, but he was definitely a smart man and could see people for who they were. He could never explain it, but his whole life he could instantly tell what kind of person someone was. His instincts were rarely wrong. 

In that moment, he saw the thing he had only seen in a few people during his time on earth. Beneath the polite exterior of the man that stood before him holding his son’s hand, he saw the capacity for tremendous fierceness. The capacity to wound without a second thought -- to destroy -- anyone who harmed those he loved. Those he loved were few and far between, but at the top of his list was Will Graham.

Lee nodded, “Sure, let’s go to the study.”

**+**

Hannibal lit the fireplace as Will sat on one of the chairs. 

“So,” Lee said, “what do you want me to say, Will?”

“Why did you come, dad?”

“Why did you invite me?”

“I don’t know...maybe I wanted to see if you were okay -- or maybe I just wanted you to see that _I_ was okay.”

“What’s the first thing I asked you tonight?” 

Will looked at Hannibal, then back at Lee. “You asked me if I was happy.”

“And you said yes...and I swear to god, Will, I’m happy for you. I know I was not the best father, I know that, but even so I am glad you’ve found happiness.”

Hannibal stood by the fireplace, affording them some sort of privacy.

Lee continued, “Look, it’s not as if I’m expecting to come over to Sunday dinners...but it would be nice to hear from you every now and then. You’re my son, Will. Hannibal?”

“Yes?”

“You love him, right?”

“Yes. Very much,” Hannibal answered.

“And you understand him?”

“Yes, he always has,” Will said. 

“Well then, what else could I hope for for you, son?”

It was as simple as that in the end.

**+**

“When are you returning to Austin?” Will asked. 

“Monday morning,” Lee replied. “Tomorrow I’m having brunch with Mrs. Komeda, and then dinner with Alana.”

“Dad…” Will sighed.

“What? I’m not dead, Will.”

“You know what? It’s none of my business.” Will handed Lee his coat.

“Well, try to stay in touch,” Lee said. “And I’ll let you know when I make it back to Austin.”

“That would be nice,” Will said.

“Yeah, and tell my new granddaughter that her pop-pop said goodbye.”

“What?” Will laughed.

“That Abigail is something else, son.”

“Yes, she is.”

“She’s lucky to have you both. You make a good family.”

“Thanks, dad.”

Lee smiled at Will, squeezed his arm once and then walked out the door. It wasn’t the first time, Will saw him walk out the door, but Will felt maybe this time he’d be walking in as well, once in awhile.

Will closed the door and looked around. The house was mostly put back together, and he could hear Hannibal and Estefania talking in the kitchen. He saw the stack of gifts sitting on a table in the center of the room; gifts from Jack and Bella, Beverly, Jimmy, Abigail. A branch of some sort from Brian? 

What a surprising turn his life had taken. He went from being alone, to being surrounded by people whose company he actually enjoyed. He had good friends in Beverly and Alana. Never did he expect to be anyone’s father, but he now had Abigail in his life. Abigail who was asleep, upstairs, in their home. And then of course, there was Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal was the biggest surprise of them all. 

_I don’t find you that interesting._

_You will._

Thinking of that moment made Will laugh. Hannibal. How did this all happen? And which gods should he thank? Will picked up a couple of dirty glasses and put them on a tray as he made his way back to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that everyone calls Mrs. Komeda, Mrs. Komeda. I mean, Lee just had this tongue down her throat and still calls her Mrs. Komeda. 
> 
> Come flail and say [hi over at the Tumblrererers](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Devereauxs_Disease](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease) and [Chronicopheliac](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac) for looking it over and offering comments/support.


End file.
